


Burnished Bronze

by sparrow30



Series: Precious Metals [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dom Otabek Altin, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Tattoos, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: Yuri can't believe nobody warned him that healing tattoos itch. Like really,reallyitch. He's pretty sure he's going to lose it if Otabek doesn't help distract him.Otabek is all too happy to help out, but possibly not in the way that Yuri is hoping...





	Burnished Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pretty much straight after the end of Worth His Weight in Bronze, but i'm 99% sure you won't need to have read that in order to understand what's going on here! All credit for the idea goes to wingsofwriting, who reminded me just how badly Yuri would handle having an itch he is in no way allowed to scratch!

“Yuri...”

 

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

 

“I saw you.”

 

“But it’s  _ itchy. _ ”

 

“You’re the one who wanted a tattoo.”

 

“I didn’t realize it would be this bad.”

 

“Yuri.”

 

“Just a quick scratch.”   
  


“ _ Hands off. _ ” 

 

Yuri pouts and folds his arms tightly in front of him, fingers clenching and unclenching as he tries not to think about the thousands of tiny pinpricks in his side. It’s been a little under a week since he and Otabek had gotten tattoos - tiger and bear for Yuri, two little pawprints for Otabek - and although he had been warned by the studio, nothing could have prepared him for quite how  _ prickly  _ the healing process is.

 

It’s a constant presence in his side, inescapable and unavoidable. An itch he absolutely cannot scratch, no matter how much it calls to him. Yuri thinks he might go mad if he has to deal with it for much longer. He flops onto the sofa next to Otabek, who has his head buried in a book. How the other boy isn’t distracted by his own healing tattoo Yuri has no idea. Part of him wants to claim it’s because Yuri’s tattoo is so much larger than Otabek’s, but he thinks it’s probably more likely that his boyfriend just has better self-restraint. Damn him.

 

“Distract me,” he says.

 

“I’m reading,” Otabek replies calmly, eyes not leaving the page.

 

“But it huuuuurts,” Yuri whines plaintively, tipping his head back so he can hit Otabek with his best forlorn look.

 

“You brought this on yourself,” Otabek says, completely unmoved.

  
“Beka please,” Yuri begs, “I’m  _ dying. _ ” He throws an arm over his eyes, the very picture of melancholy.

 

Otabek snaps his book shut and Yuri peeks out from underneath his arm, hopeful. “You’re the king of melodrama, is what you are,” Otabek replies, tone exasperated but expression fond. He nudges Yuri with the edge of his book. “Fine. Get undressed and on the bed.”

 

Yuri doesn’t need telling twice. He practically bolts from the living room to the bedroom, discarding items of clothing as he goes. He almost does himself serious injury trying to remove his jeans while he’s still moving, but luckily the bed is close enough that he lands on that rather than the floor when he falls.

 

He hears Otabek laughing softly from the doorway, and he twists to scowl at the other boy as he rearranges him limbs into something more attractive. “Shut up,” he hisses, embarrassed.

 

“Hands up,” Otabek simply says in response.

 

Yuri makes sure to hit Otabek with another pointed scowl, but reaches above his head obediently, fingers curling tightly around the wooden bars of the headboard like he knows Otabek likes. He feels the stretch along his sides, and whimpers as the pins and needles under his bandage flare to life again.

 

Otabek goes to the cupboard where he stores their toys, and returns with a pair of handcuffs and a slim metal vibrator. Excitement coils low in Yuri’s gut as he recognizes the toy - it’s one they’ve had a lot of fun with in the past.

 

Otabek doesn’t say anything as he leans over Yuri to thread the handcuffs through the bars of the headboard and lock them around Yuri’s wrists. As soon as Yuri feels the cool kiss of metal against his skin he relaxes his grip, tugging down to test the restraints and grinning darkly up at Otabek when they hold him in place.  

 

“Are you going to have your wicked way with me?” he teases, thrusting his hips a couple of times to emphasize his point. His cock is already hard and leaking between his legs, and he knows Otabek has noticed.

 

Otabek’s fingers curl around Yuri’s wrists on top of the handcuffs, and he dips his head to kiss Yuri firmly on the lips. Yuri moans and relaxes his jaw, mouth slipping open as Otabek deepens the kiss, tongue flicking out possessively to claim as much of Yuri as he can.

 

Yuri moans again and thrusts up against Otabek, seeking out some kind of friction for his eager dick. He feels one hand disappear from around his wrists and then the cool press of the head of the vibrator is nudging against his entrance. He widens his legs, canting his hips so that Otabek has easier access to his hole, and the tip of the lubed toy slips in easily.

 

It’s a small device, barely wider than a finger, and Yuri easily adjusts to the intrusion as Otabek slowly presses in until the flared base is flush with Yuri’s ass. He wiggles his hips a couple of times, and gasps against Otabek’s mouth as the coolness of the metal presses against his hot insides.

 

He can feel as Otabek’s lips stretch into a grin against his own. “You wanted me to distract you, didn’t you?” Otabek mumbles, small puffs of air ghosting against Yuri’s dampened lips and making him shiver in anticipation. He draws back just enough so that Yuri can see his face without going cross-eyed, and his expression is dark and predatory as he quirks an eyebrow. Yuri’s whole body is thrumming with eager excitement, he can feel himself drowning in Otabek’s gaze.

 

Otabek slowly unwraps his fingers from around Yuri’s wrist, and Yuri can’t help whining at the loss of contact. He watches, almost disbelieving as Otabek slithers off the bed, taking three very pointed steps backwards towards the armchair in the corner.

 

“Otabek?” He asks questioningly as he watches his boyfriend sit and make himself comfortable, attention turning away from Yuri and back to the book he’d left on the armrest when he first entered the bedroom.

 

“Otabek, what the hell?” He tries again, tugging at his restraints as Otabek thumbs to his spot in his book, the very picture of nonchalance.

 

“You want to be distracted, I want to read,” Otabek says simply, balancing his book on one knee as he fishes a small remote out of his pocket. “Lucky for you, I’m an excellent multitasker.” He flicks his attention from his book up to Yuri as he presses a button on the remote, and Yuri arches off the bed as the vibrator inside of him thrums to life.

 

“Aaah!” Yuri gasps as the vibrations coarse up his spine, hips bucking as the toy begins its steady caress of his insides. He sees Otabek grin and turn his attention back to his book, and he hisses violently at his boyfriend. 

 

“Otabek you... you  _ fucker _ . Come back here and...and...oh, _ fuck, _ ” Yuri whimpers and writhes as Otabek ignores his threats, simply clicking the remote and bumping the device up to its second setting. The vibrations intensify, and Yuri’s eyes roll into the back of his head as the stimulation starts to build.

 

“Ahhh,” Yuri moans again, “Otabek  _ please, _ it feels … so good...ah, ah... come back here, I  _ need  _ you Beka...need you so bad...nngh.” He grinds down onto the bed, pushing the vibrator deeper inside himself and gasping as the tip of it just glances against his prostate. “It’s not enough...I need…need you, need more, pleeeease Beka,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ .”

 

Otabek ignores Yuri’s pleading, attention firmly fixed on his book as he flicks the vibrator up to its third setting, the midway point of what the device is capable of. Yuri lets out a desperate shout, arching off the bed as the device starts massaging his prostate in earnest.

 

“Fuck, fuck, ffffuuuucccckkkk,” Yuri gets progressively less coherent as the stimulation threatens to overwhelm him, his entire focus honing in on the device buzzing between his legs. He tugs impatiently on  his restraints, feeling the headboard groan under the force he’s putting on it.

 

“Yura,” Otabek’s voice is filled with warning as it rings through the air, and hearing his dominant’s voice after so much silence does terrible things to Yuri’s insides. He whimpers and pulls again at the restraints. Short, sharp tugs that have the whole bed shaking. 

 

He hears Otabek click the remote twice, and the intensity of the vibrator skyrockets. Yuri screams, writhing frantically on the bed as the stimulation tips suddenly from pleasure to pain.

 

“Yellow, YELLOW!” He cries, and immediately the vibrations drop to a more manageable speed. He drags in a huge breath of air and collapses against the mattress, his whole body shaking as the painful overstimulation rapidly dissipates and the pleasurable sensations of before return. 

 

He grinds his hips down against the gentle vibrations, letting out soft moans of delight as the toy works over his insides. “Uhhh, feels so good Otabek. So good, so good, so good,” he whispers between moans, and twists to look at Otabek, wanting to see his boyfriend’s face as he pleasures him from afar.

 

Otabek has abandoned his book and is staring at Yuri with a look that is equal parts shock and adoration. The intensity surprises Yuri, and he instinctively averts his gaze. 

 

“You safeworded,” Otabek’s voice is thick with emotion, like he’s trying and failing not to be overwhelmed. Yuri turns back to look at Otabek, confused.

  
“It...it was hurting,” he tries to explain, attention still mostly on the toy working his ass. 

 

“And you  _ safeworded _ ,” Otabek says again, and Yuri is sure he’s far too aroused to be able to grasp the nuances of whatever it is Otabek is trying to say, so he just nods and lets his eyes slip closed, tipping his head back and letting himself float on the waves of pleasure tingling up his spine.

 

All of a sudden he feels hands cupping his face, and then Otabek is on top of him, kissing him with a ferocity that shocks even Yuri. He returns the kiss eagerly, and they’re both gasping for air when Otabek finally pulls away. Otabek’s expression is so tender, so filled with love, that Yuri finds it hard to breathe despite how much his lungs are screaming for oxygen.

 

“I’m so, so proud of you,” Otabek says, punctuating his words with more kisses against Yuri’s lips. “Thank you for telling me,” he says, stroking along Yuri’s hairline. “Thank you for letting me know your limits. I’m so very, very proud of you, my Yura.”  

 

Yuri feels like everything is coming to him through layers of glass. Otabek,  _ his  _ Otabek, is pleased with him. He’s not quite sure what he did, but whatever it was, it’s made Otabek happy, and that’s probably the best thing ever. He smiles and lets his boyfriend pepper him with kisses on his lips, cheek, neck, chest, and all the while the lovely, lovely toy continues to steadily massage his insides. Yuri doesn’t think anything will ever be able to beat this exact moment in time.

 

He’s swiftly proven wrong moments (hours? days? weeks?) later, though, when he feels the tight press of his boyfriend’s hole nudging against the tip of his cock, and then Otabek is seated in his lap, engulfing his dick with the slick warmth of his passage.

 

They both moan out in unison, and Yuri thrusts upwards without thinking. Otabek gasps and places a hand on Yuri’s chest to steady him, head dropping forward as his body gets used to the intrusion. “Wait, wait.”

 

Yuri whimpers, barely able to handle this new form of stimulation, but he bites his lips and tries his very hardest to do as Otabek asks. His fists clench in the sheets underneath him, but he keeps his hips absolutely still even as his dick throbs inside of Otabek and his hole flutters around the vibrator, still pressing into deep and wonderful parts of him that send sparks shooting up and down his spine.

 

After what feels like an age Otabek nods, and starts rocking his hips back and forth, a slow pace that has Yuri almost in tears.

 

“Otabek... Beka….I’m so close...Beka please...need you,” he starts babbling, rocking his hips in time with Otabek’s movements and moaning when the vibrator catches on the mattress and presses even deeper inside of him.

 

Otabek makes little shushing noises, hands running all over Yuri’s chest as he continues to rock on top of him. “Shhh, I’ve got you,” he croons as he rubs over one of Yuri’s nipples, and they both cry out as Yuri bucks his hips in response. Otabek starts to pick up speed, one hand coming to fist his own cock as the other continues to scratch over Yuri’s chest, short nails digging in everywhere that isn’t bandaged.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Yuri moans, “I’m gonna...gonna come.. _. _ ”

 

“Come for me Yuri,” Otabek commands, and that’s all it takes. Yuri shudders up into Otabek’s tight heat, whole body tensing as he spills inside of his boyfriend. Otabek lets out a shout and covers Yuri’s chest with his own release, rope after rope of milky come painting every inch of Yuri’s marked skin.

 

They both come down slowly, panting heavily. Yuri winces as the vibrator continues to buzz inside his ass, and he wriggles in discomfort, letting out a small whimper as the toy continues its assault of his suddenly over-sensitive insides. 

 

“Shh, easy there,” Otabek says, grasping for the remote next to them and switching off the device. Yuri lets out a breath of air he didn’t know he had been holding as the motions in his ass suddenly stop, the tension seeping from his body and leaving him lax and boneless underneath Otabek.

 

Otabek slowly draws off, wincing as Yuri’s cock slips free of his ass, collapsing on the bed next to him with an exhausted huff. He reaches above them to flick the safety releases on the handcuffs, and bundles Yuri into his side as he starts to massage feeling back into the other boy’s wrists. 

 

Yuri feels very light, almost like he’s floating, and he gives a contented sigh as he burrows deeper into Otabek’s side. His boyfriend is warm and solid next to him, his ass is throbbing pleasantly, and for the first time in what feels like forever, his tattoo isn’t bothering him.

 

“Thank you,” he mutters sleepily, letting his eyes drift closed as Otabek continues to massage his wrists. They’re both a mess of bodily fluids, but that’s a problem for future Yuri. Present Yuri want’s nothing more than to sleep, so that’s what he’s going to do.

 

As the first tendrils of sleep start to lick at his consciousness, he feels Otabek press a soft kiss to his temple. “No. Thank you, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://sparrow30.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
